Face to Face
by Head Writer
Summary: One day at class Cory comes up with idea.His favourite students must confront their bullies. There would be Lenghty confrontation between them.
1. Chapter 1

One day at classroom.

Cory-Alright,since there is animosity all over the world I decided that at least my students will not hate each other. Riley I know that you would not like this idea but I'm sorry.

Riley-For what dad.

Cory-I decide bring Lizzie and other bullies so you can confront each other.

Why would you do that.

Cory- Don't be mad,you are strong enough for this Confrontation.

Maya-So Lilly is here also.

Cory-Excuse me.

Maya-You had to bring her also, look I don't guarantee for anything that would happen to her if she push my buttons.

Zay-Calm down you are already pissed off.

 _bullies enter the cla_ _ss and Maya,Riley Farkle, Lucas and whole class stand up._

Cory- Guys I'm gonna leave you alone. And I want this confrontation between you to be last one.

This end right here right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie,Lilly,Joey,Billy and Missy were looking around classroom.

Riley- So who's gonna start .

Farkle-I wanna start.

Billy-It'sbeen long time.

Farkle-Ithought that we ended our feud last year.

Billy-Well I was kind forced to apologise to you.

Farkle-So you still don't respect me,you know what,I didn't, don't I will never need your "Respect". But for your information I changed little bit.

Billy-I don't respect people who have a bunch of violent,retarded friends,and who is SMARTASS.

Farkle-You know what, I don't need you to talk to me down like that ,like a some kind of convict.

If you hate me that's your choice but I don't like you either. And type of people you represent those are,I'm gonna use Street language for this. LOWLIFE,EGOTISTICAL PIECE OF SHIT.

Lucas-Okay,you are finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Farkle-Before we finish ,my friends are not violent nor retarded.

billy-Retard part was meant to you.

Farkle-But why you stupid idiot,I never said anything bad to you.

You are an ASSHOLE, how you feel now.I was called,ASSHOLE,SMARTASS, RETARD,RICH BITCH,MY WHOLE LIFE,I CAN'T ANYMORE.

Billy-You know what,you did changed.

Lucas-So now me and Zay are gonna confront Joey.

Zay-Bring it on Bitch.

Joey-Lucas,you are worst thing that could happen to them, because I knew real you.

It's far from being a big brother type of a guy.

Lucas-I really don't know what you talking about, see they don't care about my past so you can go fuck yourself. Your plan to destroy my bond with these people are up in flames. Just like your dreams of returning to Texas.

Joey-Im not done yet in Texas. I will return one day. At least I care about my real family unlike you two.

Zay-Why wouldn't you shut the fuck up for one second, no one is talking to my family like that,specially not some biatch with ponytail.

Joey-You know what,i can kick both of your asses right now.

Lucas-If i hit you just one time,your face would be such a mess that your own mother would not regnocise you.

Maya-Stop this madness right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly-Why should we stop this Maya,since I know you,you always liked wild and crazy stuff. Or maybe you are afraid for your huckleberry.

Maya-You know what you are full of shit. But I love Lucas like my brother.

Lilly-Yeah of course, like Riley is loving him.

Riley-Heydon't interject me in your confrontation.

Maya-Yeah,she isn't important.

Lilly-Wow,so i know what causes your little fight, it's Lucas.

Riley stands up

Riley-Lilly,if you put my name in your mouth again, I will...kick...your...

Lilly-Said it,come on.

Riley sits down

Maya-Well,Lilly,if you hate me for having a love and friends,then I feel so damn sorry for you.

Lucas-Guys, can we end this right now.

Lilly-No oneshould feel sorry for me.

Maya-You make fun of me for being a member of broken family, and that I don't have anything.

But you don't have a heart and soul.

When you don't have that, than you are empty even if you have a millions of dollars.


	5. Chapter 5

So Riley against Missy and Lizzie.

Lizzie-Riley,you know we could be friends,a really good friends, if you would not be such a delusional idiot. You are crazy person who are lucky to have a great friends who with some strange reason loves you.

Riley-Im surprised that you have a courage to face me face to face. But if you think that because you are two against one,you have another thing coming.

Missy-Look,remember the day when you find out that bully was me,I was embarrassed and ashamed. BUT not of me,but of you ,because you had whole school to support your ass while me and Lizzie were alone,you didn't have a courage to fight for yourself.

Riley got closer to Missy's face.

Riley-If you wanna hit me, then DO IT BITCH.

Maya-HeyRiley,calm down

Riley-If I have to spill blood for justice then so be it.

Missy-Meet me at hall.


	6. Chapter 6

So Riley and Missy went outside.

Riley's and Missy's friends also went outside to see what happens.

Lizzie-look Missy, you don'thave to do this.

Missy-I have to kick her ass. That's is for her own good.

Riley Well, if you know what's good for me, hit me then.

Lucas-guys Riley apparently snaped.

Maya (mockingly) you think.

Missy hit Riley and she open her lip wide open.

Riley-Wow, I expected a hard punch, Missy hits her again, Riley fell to the ground, but she got up again.

Riley hits Missy in the lip now, and again

Second punch bust Missy also open.

Joey-This is awesome.

Lucas-So you enjoy this,you vile son of a bitch.

Joey-Fuck off.

Lucas smacks Joey in the head,Lilly jumped on Lucas back but Maya pulled her and they start to fight. Billy attacks Farkle but Zay saved him

CHAOS ENSURE AS RILEY AND MISSY BEAT EACH OTHER TO A BLOODY PULP.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

THEY BOTH PASSED OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS.

THEY WERE BOTH SENDET TO A HOSPITAL.

Next week.

Maya-Its been seven days since that fight happened, and since your dad had been suspended. As much I loved making Lilly bleed,I feel sorry for your dad.

Riley-My head hurts.

Smackle-Well you took too many punches to the head.

Farkle-Well even Maya got a couple of punches to the head.

Maya-Dont worry about me,how are you Lucas.

Lucas-okay,I'm worried about you guys.

Zay-I'm okay.

What happened guys!

Riley-Dad,you are back.

Maya- Mr Matthews.

Corey- Yes But barely, if someone from this class gets in a fight again,I'm gonna get fired.

Lucas-Well I'm going to apologise to you,because I was suppose to maintain a situation but I didn't.

Corey-But it was me who pitched idea I must take my own responsibility for it.

Maya-Since this drama is over, can we move on.

Riley-My head hurts.

Corey-Well despite we try to make peace between you and them,some people are destined to hate each other even when there is no reason at all.

Class dismissed.

The End.


End file.
